


Big Orange Cock

by sinofwriting



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Ian's meds finally balance out.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 82





	Big Orange Cock

Mickey frowned, eyes opening slowly as he wakes up from probably one of the best dreams he’s ever fucking had. His frown deepens, eyebrows furrowing, as he realizes he woke up for no reason. 

No one’s banging at the door, he doesn’t have to piss, the neighborhood is as noisy as it usually is at this time of day and Ian’s still in bed with him, pressed up against his back and arm around his waist in a way that some people if they wanted to lose a few teeth would call spooning.

As he settles back, wanting to get another hour or two, he realizes why he woke up. There’s a hard line pressed up against his ass that’s been missing for more than a few weeks. He pushes back into it, mind fully awake as Ian’s hips respond to the small motion. 

“Get up, Gallagher.” He lifts the arm around his waist off, rolling Ian onto his back while he switches to laying on his right side, somewhat hovering over the redhead.   
He groans, mumbling his name. “Mick? What’s going on?”   
Mickey smirks, reaching over and sliding his hand into Ian’s pants and wrapping his hand around the younger’s hard cock, that throbs at the slight stimulation. “Someone’s meds are finally balanced out.” Ian moans as he swipes his thumb over the head, lifting his head up slightly, looking more awake. “Think you can fuck me before blowing your load, firecrotch?” 

In a blur of motion they’ve switched positions but Ian quickly moves on top of him, pressing a filthy kiss to his mouth, before his lips leave a trail of fire as he makes his way down his jaw and neck to his chest. “I don’t know, Mick.” He grinds his hips down, smiling wide at the feeling of their cocks pressed together. “Think you can handle me?”


End file.
